


Play Date

by emeraldsapphic



Series: Esme's Gandrew Week [7]
Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Literature Major!Garrett, M/M, painter!Andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: "That dress is absolutely ugly.""It's historically inaccurate, too."Gandrew Week Day Seven: AU
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Series: Esme's Gandrew Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729960
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40
Collections: Gandrew Week 2020





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> last one :,) this has been such a journey
> 
> i dedicate this one to everyone who participated in this challenge! thank you for making this week special! :)
> 
> enjoy!

"That dress is absolutely ugly."

"It's historically inaccurate, too."

Andrew turned his head to the blond guy sitting next to him.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize I said that out loud." Andrew blushed, he didn't expect anyone to hear him, but apparently the guy next to him agreed.

"Cleopatra couldn't have possibly worn that, also, the make-up, totally anachronistic."

"Anachronistic?"

"It means it doesn't suit the period, that's not something you would have seen in ancient Egypt."

"Interesting. Also, if I have to be completely honest, that color doesn't suit her skin tone. At all."

"Poor Shakespeare is turning in his grave."

Andrew laughed, but quickly covered his mouth, to repress the giggles.  
He heard a few shushing noises from the back rows, and he felt terrible.

"I am Garrett, nice to meet you," The stranger whispered to him, amused by the embarrassed look on his face.

"Andrew." He offered his hand. 

"What are you doing here? You don't seem the type to enjoy theater."

"I don't, but I promised my friend Ricky I'd come."

"Oh, you know Ricky?"

"We've been friends for a long time. What about you?"

"Same thing, but I promised Caleb. Well, you probably know him, too, then."

"Oh, yeah." Andrew paused. "How come you know so much about ancient Egypt?" 

"Literature major." 

"Oh," Andrew laughed, "makes sense."

"What about you?"

"Fine Arts. I am a painter."

"Cool." Garrett smiled so brightly, the room lit up from its darkness for a few seconds.

Andrew stared at him for a few seconds, but as he thought about something to say, the curtains on the stage opened, and the two strangers went back at focusing on their friends as they acted. 

The play was soon over and both Andrew and Garrett were grateful it was. They walked towards the exit as they both kept each other company, waiting for their friends.

"I love my friend, but it was so painful, Ricky and Caleb were the only watchable actors on that stage."

"Are you an actor, too?"

"Nah, I am just one of those literature students that like to complain about bad readaptations of classics."

Andrew laughed, "Fair enough."

He looked at the tall blond guy he had just befriended, he looked quite intimidating, but his bubbly personality and high smooth voice made up for it, by giving him a bright aura.  
Andrew felt deeply inspired.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ricky and Caleb walking towards them.

"Garrett! I see you met Andrew."

"Yeah, he's cool!"

Andrew felt his cheeks heat up, he wasn't used to receiving compliments so easily by strangers.

"Garrett and I were thinking about grabbing something to eat, wanna come along?"

"Sure, Andrew, you up?"

"I don't want to be-"

"Come on, dude, it will be fun!" Garrett exclaimed.

"Let's go then." Andrew smiled at him.

"How does Mexican food sound like?"

The four of them were enjoying their meals, happily talking about anything, jumping from one topic to another, and Andrew never felt so comfortable with a group of people as he felt with them.

He expected to feel out of place, to be overpowered by Garrett's shining personality. Instead, whenever Andrew felt brave enough to start a conversation, Garrett would stop whatever he was saying and doing, to focus all of his attention on him, giving him a bright smile and lively eyes.

"So Andrew, how are things with Gabbie?" Caleb asked.

"We broke up."

"Sorry, dude, I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. I broke up with her."

"That's not what she's been saying around," Ricky told his best friend.

"Eh. I don't really care." Andrew shrugged. "I am obviously not the one who's butthurt."

"Gabbie?" Garrett asked.

"Oh right..." Caleb laughed.

Andrew gave his friend a questioning look. 

"Garrett dated Gabbie's ex."

"Don't! Dude, don't bring this up."

"Gabbie's ex?" Andrew asked.  
_Wait._

"Shane," Caleb replied.

"Wait, what?" 

"You know him?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah, we're doing a project together."

"Isn't he in Film?" 

"Yeah, it's a _collaboration_."

"You don't seem thrilled about it," Caleb implied.

"I am not. Sorry, Garrett, but I can't really stand him."

"Oh, me neither," Garrett replied. "Don't worry about it."

Andrew laughed at his bluntness.  
"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Garrett bit his lip.

He saw Ricky and Caleb snicker. 

"Poor dude was in love, and Garrett didn't give a shit." Caleb laughed.

"That's not it, Caleb. It was just too much for me, at the time."

"Sure, Garrett."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Can we talk about our fantastic performance?" Ricky asked, laughing. 

Andrew lost track of the conversation, he was too busy thinking about how Garrett was not straight, and how very very good looking he looked under the dim lights of the place.

He couldn't help but notice how his eyes were of the prettiest blue, and Andrew already pictured the perfect combination of cerulean blue, white, and forest green that it would have taken to recreate it.  
Or how well yellow oxide and burnt sienna with a tinge of green would fit the color of his hair.

Andrew's distracting thoughts left him just in time to hear Garrett's bubbly voice.

"Listen, just because I am the only gay one here, that doesn't mean that you get to make fun of me. Besides, you fit the gay agenda better, and you're straight! See? Stereotypes are not a thing!"

"You're not the only one."

Everyone turned to look at Andrew.

"Huh?"

Andrew looked at Garrett, in a way that would make him, hopefully, understand.

And Garrett understood. In fact, he looked at Andrew from across the table and smirked at him.

Andrew tried his best not to smile too much, or blush, or make a fool of himself.

He saw Ricky raise his eyebrows, while Caleb interrupted.  
"Oh, it's getting _so_ late. Right, Ricky?"

"Oh, yeah." Ricky pretended to look at his nonexistent watch.

"Can you give me a lift? I _really_ need to finish an essay..." Caleb asked.

"Wait, do you want me to take you?" Garrett asked.

"No! Don't worry about it. I'll be there in no time. Here, take the keys, take as much time as you want."

"Yeah, you two enjoy your night, you have the keys, right Andrew?"

"Yeah."

Ricky and Caleb left, saying bye to both of their friends and leaving them alone, and speechless.

"For being two actors, they're bad at lying."

Andrew laughed and sipped his tea, shaking his head.  
It was definitely going to be a fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading and supporting! stay tuned for updates on Falling and maybe some new projects... ;)


End file.
